The Uchiha Heir
by InuyameTaisho
Summary: In the Uchiha clan there was a prophecy that belonged to the head of the clan about a child who would be the strongest Uchiha. When Mikoto had her twins Sasuke and Angelina they found out that the prophecy was not just a myth. Angelina was growing up to be a special child.
1. prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

In the Uchiha compound Mikoto screamed. She was in the middle of giving birth. Soon the cries of twins could be heard throughout the Uchiha compound Fugaku looked at the door as the mid-wife walked out she stepped aside and bowed Fugaku walked past her and into the room to see two babies laying against their mother Mikoto slowly looked up at him "hey darling come meet them." Mikoto said, Fugaku nodded and walked to her bed and looked down at the tiny bundles

"both boys?" Fugaku asked, Mikoto shook her head and picked up a pink bundle

"a boy and a girl and there is something about the girl that I want you to see Fugaku." Mikoto said, Fugaku looked at his wife

"what do you want me to see Mikoto?" he asked, Mikoto slowly began to wake the baby girl soon the baby girl opened her eyes revealing a blue sharingan Fugaku gasped when he saw it

"how?" he asked, his wife she shook her head

"I don't know Fugaku it was already activated when she was born." Mikoto said, Fugaku stared at the baby girl

"maybe she was who the prophecy was talking about." Fugaku suddenly said, Mikoto nodded

"now what will we name them?" she asked, Fugaku looked at the baby boy

"his name will be Sasuke Uchiha and her name will be Angelina Lotus Uchiha." He said, then he saw Itachi at the door

"come meet your brother and sister Itachi." Mikoto said, Itachi walked to the bed and looked at Sasuke and Angelina he smiled at them Angelina then woke up and opened her eyes Mikoto and Fugaku watched in shock as the sharingan slowly faded away and her eyes turned a beautiful red she giggled as she looked at her family one sentence was going through Itachi's head and that sentence was _"I will protect them no matter what"_.


	2. Chapter one: the academy

**Chapter one: the academy**

 **(12 years later)**

~Angelina's pov~

* * *

I stood at the training grounds looking at Kakashi-sensei he was standing there reading his book I glared at him "so Kakashi-sensei what do I have to do?" I asked, he looked up from his book

"oh right ok Angelina all you have to do is get a bell from me if you can do that I'll let you go into the academy." Kakashi-sensei said, I smirked and nodded I then disappeared in whirl of rose petals I hid in a bush nearby I thought then it hit me I made a hand sign and a shadow clone showed up in front of Kakashi-sensei he looked at it and put his book away I smirked as he and the clone began to fight I then readied myself for the right moment then I saw it using my speed I ran out of the bush and ran to Kakashi-sensei I took a kunai and cut the bell off and grabbed it I the stood in front of Kakashi-sensei and next to my clone which then burst into smoke I looked at Kakashi-sensei and held up the bell Kakashi-sensei's visible eye grew wide

"how did I do sensei?" I asked, he smiled at me from under his mask

"you did very good Angelina you pass you start the academy in three days." He said, I nodded and gave him back the bell

"can I go home now sensei?" I asked, he nodded and with that I left the training grounds and walked home I smiled as I saw kids with their parents I looked down sadly I missed mama and papa but the past can't be changed. Soon I got to my apartment I don't live with Sasuke. After the massacre Sasuke became cold and distant even to me so I moved out and got my own place it's small but it works I sat on my bed then got changed into my night gown I then looked at the picture of mama, papa, Itachi and Sasuke I began to cry then went to bed.

* * *

 **(the next day)**

I woke up and walked to my closet and got changed into a black tank top and shorts I walked to my door and slipped on my shoes I then left my apartment. I walked to a clothes shop I walked in side and walked to a lady at a desk she looked up at me "hello how may I help you?" she asked, I looked at her

"do you have anything in black?" I asked, she nodded and led me to a back room where all the clothes were black I walked around I picked out a black halter top that came with black sleeves that gets tied on with pale pink bows, black short shorts with pale pink see through fabric going from the waist of the shorts down the front and around the back of my shorts and connecting at the front again. I smiled and took the outfit and walked to the cashier I quickly bought the outfit and walked to the weapon shop I walked in and looked at the lady at the cash register

"hello may I help you?" the lady asked, I nodded

"hi I am wondering if my order has been fulfilled yet?" I asked, she looked at me

"I need your name." she said, as she took out a book I nodded

"Angelina Lotus Uchiha." I said, she looked into the book and found my name

"ahh yes Angelina your order is done I'll get it now." She said, and went in the back she then came out with a scroll and handed it to me I opened it and looked at each seal I nodded finding everything in order closed the scroll and handed the women the money I then walked out and walked home when I got home I put everything away.

* * *

 **(two days later)**

I woke up that morning to a knock at the front door. I slowly walked out of my bed room and too the front door I opened it to see Kakashi-sensei "Angelina did you just get up?" Kakashi asked, as he looked at me my eyes grew wide I then ran into my room and shut the door behind me I then got dressed in the outfit I bought two days ago once I was done that I sat down at my vanity I picked up my brush and began to brush my shoulder length black hair once I was finally done that I walked out of my room and to the front door I slipped on my black ninja shoes and then looked up at Kakashi-sensei nodded and walked out of my apartment I followed him I closed my apartment door and locked it I then ran after him

"thank you for getting me up Kakashi-sensei." I said, he looked down at me

"your welcome Angelina." Kakashi-sensei said, then he stopped walking I looked up to see we were at the academy

"bye Kakashi-sensei." I said, he nodded I then ran into the building and to the classroom the kids all turned their heads to look at me I ran to Iruka-sensei

"your late." He said, I nodded

"sorry Kakashi-sensei had to come wake me." I said, Iruka-sensei nodded I then turned to face the class

"class starting as of today you will have a new class mate." Iruka-sensei said, I looked the class over and saw Sasuke looking outside I then began to glare at him causing him to look at me his black eyes locked with my red ones I could tell the girls were getting mad. After about ten minutes I began to laugh for Sasuke blinked before me

"Sasuke you blinked before me." I said, between laughs then a girl with pink hair stood up

"stop laughing at Sasuke who do you think you are!" she yelled, I stopped laughing and glared at her I saw Sasuke smirk

"who do you think you are?" I retorted, she looked taken back for a second then walked to me she when she got to me she slapped me across the cheek

"you really had to do that." I said, as my right hand clutched into a fist I then focused chakra into my right hand once I had the perfect amount of chakra I punched her in the gut sending her flying into the back wall

"Sakura!" yelled, a girl with blond hair the class then looked at me as I straightened myself I glanced at Sasuke who was smirking

"now let me tell you my name before another fight starts." I said, with a smile

"yes that would be good." Iruka-sensei said, I nodded

"my name is Angelina Lotus Uchiha." I said, the whole class except Sasuke gasped

"you're a Uchiha?" asked, Sakura as she stood up from her place on the floor I nodded

"She's my twin sister." Sasuke said, finally speaking

"nice of you to grace us with your voice Ani (brother)." I said, he nodded

"your Sasuke's sister?" the blond haired girl asked, more like exclaimed Sasuke and I both nodded then the girl fainted I then saw a boy with blond hair and blue eyes staring at me I smiled at him and sat down beside him

"what's your name?" I asked, at first he looked shocked then smiled

"I am Naruto Uzumaki dattebayo." He said, I smiled and nodded I then focused on what Iruka was saying.


	3. Chapter two: Graduation

**Chapter Two: Graduation**

(3 weeks later)

~Angelina's pov~

* * *

I woke up and looked at the time it was 7:38 I gasped and shot out of bed and got dressed I then sat down at my vanity I picked up my hair brush and brushed my hair standing up I threw my hair brush down onto my vanity and bolted out of my room and to the front door I slipped on my ninja shoes and ran out of my apartment I ran through the streets of Konohagakure. I focused chakra into my legs and ran faster. Soon I got to the academy I ran into the classroom Iruka-sensei was already at the front of the classroom "I'm here." I said, and ran to my seat I sat down beside Naruto who was staring at me

"good now that everyone is here we will begin the graduation exam when I call your name go into the next room." Iruka-sensei said, "first up is Angelina Uchiha." I stood up and followed Iruka-sensei in to the next room where Mizuki-sensei was. I stood before them as Iruka-sensei sat at the desk beside Mizuki-sensei

"so what do I have to do?" I asked, Iruka-sensei looked at me

"ok Angelina all you have to do is make a clone." Iruka-sensei said, I nodded and flashed through hand signs

"shadow clone jutsu." I muttered, and in a burst of smoke ten clones of me showed up they were solid clones not illusions I smirked as Iruka-sensei looked shocked then smiled

"congrats Angelina you pass." Iruka-sensei said, and handed me a head band I looked at it

"do you have one in black?" I asked, he nodded

"only to those who ask." Iruka-sensei said, and handed me a black head band I took it and tied it around my neck I then walked out of the room and into the classroom Naruto walked past me

"good luck Naruto." I whispered, in his ear he turned to look at me

"thanks Angel I'll pass for sure dattebayo." He said, I nodded and walked to Sasuke I sat down beside him

"do you think he'll pass Ani?" I asked, he glanced at me

"a dobe like him no way Shisuta (sister)." Sasuke said, I shook my head

"don't doubt him Ani he will become a great ninja I know he will." I said, Sasuke glared at me Naruto then walked out of the room I stood up and ran to him I froze when I saw that he looked sad he looked up at me and my red eyes locked with his blue ones he then looked down and walked past me I spun around and watched him walk away

"see Shisuta he didn't pass." Sasuke said, I turned and glared at him

"SHUT UP ANI!" I yelled, and ran out of the class room I soon ran out of the school and saw Naruto "Naruto." He turned to look at me

"Oh hi Angel." He said, I smiled at him and walked up to him

"Naruto what happened?" I asked, he looked down

"I failed." He said as we walked to the swing

"Naruto don't worry I am sure you'll pass someday." I said as he sat down on the swing he looked up at me

"You think so Angel?" he asked, I nodded and smiled at him

"I am positive that you'll pass." I said, then Mizuki showed up I looked at him

"I need to talk to Naruto alone." He said, I nodded and stood up

"Bye Naruto." I said, and ran off to find Kakashi-sensei.

* * *

 **(time skip)**

I was walking through the village it was late I looked up and saw Iruka-sensei jump across the street and onto the roof on the other side tilting my head I jumped onto the roof

'Where is he going this late at night?' I thought so I followed him and soon came to a cabin in the forest I heard Iruka-sensei yelling and then I saw him it was Naruto he had a scroll with him I jumped down to their side

"Angelina?" Naruto asked, in shock I looked at him

"What's going on here?" I asked, Iruka-sensei looked at me

"Did you follow me Angelina?" Iruka-sensei asked, I nodded

"It wasn't hard sensei plus you know who I trained with." I said, he sighed but nodded

"So you found this place already eh Iruka." Mizuki said, showing up I spun around and looked at him I saw he was holding a huge shrunken and had an evil look on his face then he threw it I tackled Naruto to the ground as Iruka-sensei covered us the shrunken lodged it's self in his back

"You know what Naruto you're a monster for the spirit of the nine tailed fox is inside of you!" Mizuki yelled, Naruto then ran off I looked at Mizuki and gave him a quick glare before I ran after Naruto

"Where is he?" I muttered, as I looked around I saw Naruto but something felt off about him I quickly activated my Sharingan and saw that it was Iruka-sensei I deactivated it and ran to him jumping in front of the barrage of kunai that was thrown at him the kunai hit me and I fell to my knees

"Why do you protect that monster Uchiha?" Mizuki asked, I glanced at a nearby tree where I knew Naruto was hiding I slowly stood up

"Because Mizuki Naruto is my best friend he has the determination to become a strong ninja and I like that." I said, Mizuki took out more kunai "no matter what you say I will always and I mean always protect him." I activated my Sharingan once more Mizuki looked shocked then threw the kunai they hit me and I fell to my knees once more I saw Naruto run to me and stood in front of me as Iruka-sensei helped me to my feet I say the look in Naruto's eyes he was angry

"If you ever lay a hand on my sensei I will kill you." Naruto said, Mizuki glared at Naruto

"Really I can knock you out with one punch." Mizuki said, Naruto glared back at him

"Go ahead and I'll return it a hundred fold." Naruto said, and made a hand sign that I recognized

"Show me what you got nine tailed fox!" Mizuki yelled, I smirked I could just see what Naruto was going to do

"Multi shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled, and a hundred clones showed up and then he beat Mizuki up. I leaned against a tree as Iruka-sensei gave Naruto his headband I smiled at him

"see Naruto you did become a ninja." I said, he nodded and smiled I then headed home.


	4. Chapter three: Teams

**Chapter Three: Teams**

 **(the next day)**

~Angelina's pov~

* * *

I woke up and quickly got dressed I tied my Konohagakure headband around my neck then I walked to my vanity and brushed shoulder length black hair I then walked out of my room and to the front door I slipped on my ninja shoes and walked out of my apartment I closed the door and locked it with that done I walked through the streets of Konohagakure. Soon I got to the academy I then saw Sakura and Ino run past me I tilted my head and walked to the classroom. I saw Ino and Sakura blocking the door way I raised my foot and kicked them into the classroom they spun around glaring at me "what was that for Angelina?" Sakura asked, I slowly lowered my foot and walked past them

"you were in my way." I said, I sat down beside ani

"Naruto this meeting is only for students who graduated." I heard Shikamaru say, I stood up and spun around

"Shikamaru I suggest you leave Naruto alone." I said, Shikamaru turned to look at me

"but Angelina." Shikamaru said, I glared at him

"back off Shikamaru." I said, he nodded and went back to his seat I then walked to Naruto I grabbed his hand and ran to my seat I sat down Naruto sat down beside me Sakura ran over to us

"Naruto, Angelina can you move so I can sit next to Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, I looked up from Naruto and glared at the pink haired girl

"no I will not move." I said, as I did she began to glare at me

"Angelina I said move." Sakura said, I glared at her and if a glare could kill she would be dead she slowly backed up and sat down in a different seat I turned back around and faced the front of the classroom soon Iruka-sensei walked in I smiled

"congrats kids you are now ninja we will now be placing you on teams Team Seven will be Angelina Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Horuno and Sasuke Uchiha." He said, I looked at Naruto and hugged him

"were on the same team Naruto." I said, as he hugged me back

"yeah Angel." He said, Sakura then stood up

"Iruka-sensei why do I have to be on a team with her?" Sakura asked, as she pointed to me I glared at her

"Sakura Angelina had the highest scores higher than her brothers while you had the lowest scores." Iruka-sensei said, I smirked "now Team Eight will be Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aberame and Team Ten will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi your senseis will be here after lunch bye now." Iruka-sensei then left I stood up and looked at Naruto

"hey Naruto want to eat lunch together?" I asked, Naruto nodded and stood up we then walked out of the classroom I glanced to the roof and looked at Naruto he looked at me

"what's wrong Angel?" he asked, I spun around and stared at a tree

"Naruto stay here with my clone I will be right back." I said, and in a burst of smoke a clone now stood beside Naruto I then flashed through hand signs and disappeared in a flurry of rose petals I reappeared in a branch above Kakashi-sensei he looked up when he sensed my chakra

"hello Angelina why are you here?" he asked, I jumped down beside him

"why are you following Naruto and I?" I asked, he looked at me with his one visible eye

"you'll find out soon enough Angelina." He said, I nodded and jumped out of the tree and ran over to Naruto my clone disappeared in a burst of smoke Naruto and I then left for Ichiraku's Ramen shop.

* * *

 **(time skip)**

I walked back to the academy Naruto by my side when I got there I saw Team Ten and Team nine were already gone I sat down on a desk. After about an hour I started to get pissed "don't tell me he is our sensei." I said, Naruto looked at me

"Angel what do you mean?" he asked, then the door opened I jumped off the desk and glared at the man who just walked in silver gravity defying hair one visible black eye it was Kakashi Hatake my old sensei and now my sensei once more

"Kakashi-sensei." I said, super sweetly he looked at me and saw the glare I was giving him

"oh hello Angelina." He said, I glared at him even worse

"what did I say about being late." I said, he shook his head

"I don't know Angelina." He said, I gritted my teeth for my anger was bubbling up

"I said that the next time you are late I will burn those books of yours to ashes so that you can never read them again!" I yelled, Naruto and Sakura shrunk back away from me for they have never seen me this angry before

"oh right you did say that Angelina." Kakashi said, I was now furious I jumped at Kakashi-sensei but he side stepped and looked down at me then looked up at my team "meet me on the roof." He then disappeared in blizzard of leaves I stood up and flashed through hand signs and in a flurry of rose petals I was gone I reappeared on the roof and stood in front of Kakashi-sensei

"how, how are you our sensei?" I asked, he looked at me

"that depends if you and your team pass my test." Kakashi-sensei said, I nodded I knew how the test works and I knew that I had to get Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura to work together soon they came bursting through the roof door I sat down on the steps Naruto sat down beside me on my right and Sasuke on my left and Sakura next to Sasuke he glared at me but I smiled "so let's introduce ourselves."

"how about you go first sensei." Sakura said, Kakashi-sensei nodded

"I'm Kakashi Hatake things I like and things I hate I don't feel like telling you hobbies I have a lot my dreams for the future I never thought of it." Kakashi-sensei said, I sighed

"all we learned was his name." Sakura said, I sighed once more and nodded

"ok blonde your first." Kakashi-sensei said, Naruto looked at us

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki I like instant ramen in a cup but I hate the three minutes I have to wait after I pour the water my hobbies are pranking and training with Angel and my dream for the future is to be the greatest hokage then people will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm some body some body important." Naruto said, Kakashi-sensei nodded

"ok red eyes your next." Kakashi-sensei said, I nodded

"I'm Angelina Uchiha I like animals my dislike is evil my hobby is training to make myself stronger and my dream is to get strong enough to protect my home and the people I love." I said, Kakashi-sensei nodded

"pinky your next." Kakashi-sensei said, Sakura looked up

"I am Sakura Haruno the person I like is I mean what I like is my dream for the future is." Sakura said as she kept looking at my brother

"and what do you hate?" Kakashi-sensei asked, Sakura glared at Naruto and I

"Naruto and Angelina!" she yelled, I glared at her

"Sakura I hate you too." I said, in monotone

"ok next emo boy." Kakashi-sensei said, Sasuke looked up at the sensei

"my name is Sasuke Uchiha I don't practically like anything and I hate everything and my dream is not a dream for I will make it happen I will restore my clan and kill a certain some body," Sasuke said.

" _probable Itachi."_ Kakashi-sensei and I thought, at the same time

"okay so you all unique in your own way so tomorrow we have our first mission." Kakashi-sensei said, my red eyes grew wide I knew what the mission was

"oh, oh, oh what's the mission?" Naruto asked, Kakashi-sensei looked at me and nodded

"a survival test." I said, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura looked at me

"what?" Sakura asked, I looked down

"a survival test that's the mission." I said, louder this time they looked at Kakashi-sensei who nodded

"she's right you all have to do a survival test so meet me at training ground seven you can leave now." Kakashi-sensei said, we nodded and left.


	5. AN

A/N= who wants me to keep writing my story PM me if you do I got a very bad review and now I don't know if I should continue it


End file.
